movie_crossovery_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.0
Version 1.0 'is the release of Movie Crossover-Y Road. It added 120 characters, 5 worlds, daily missions, and weekend challenges. Summary ''Why should the chicken get all the fun ? From Diamond and Gogobell, the fan users of the original Disney Crossy Road, comes Movie Crossovery-Y Road an all-new take on the 8-bit endless adventure to cross the road without splatting! Tap and swipe your way to a record-setting number of steps with 100+ movie figurines while dodging crazy and unexpected obstacles in the 8-bit worlds of Despicable Me, Ice Age, Harry Potter, Night At The Museum, and more. • '''COLLECT over 100+ blockbuster and cinematographic figurines, including Gru, Manny, Wicked Witch of The West, Ahkmenrah, Harry Potter, Captain Gutt, Larry Daley, Cowardly Lion, and other favorites (many with fun surprises)! • JOURNEY through 8-bit depictions of Hogwarts' Castle, the American Museum of Natural History, the Munchkin Village, the Snow Valley, and more while enjoying 8-bit versions of familiar tunes like “Send Me on My Way” and “Fun, Fun Fun !” • MASTER special weekend challenges and daily missions unique to each of the worlds, unlocking crazy characters like Albus Dumbledore, Peaches, El Macho, Rudy, The Basilisk, Munchkin Mayor, and many more ! New Features Currencies * Tokens * V.I Coins Prize Machines * Old Gumball Machine * V.I.P Exclusive Machine Weekend Challenges * Paradise Shopping Mall Challenge * Hogwarts Challenge * Dawn of the Dinosaurs Challenge * Munchkin Village Challenge New Figures Despicable Me * Margo * Edith * Agnes * Mr. Perkins * Marlena * Fred McDade * Kyle * Kevin * Bob * Gru * Vector * Lucy * Dr. Nefario * Miss Hattie * Tim * Stuart * Mark * Fluffy Unicorn * Phil * Silas Ramsbottom * Tom * Antonio * Evil Minion * Eduardo Perez * Floyd Eaglesan * El Macho Harry Potter * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermione Granger * Draco Malfoy * Neville Longbottom * Dudley Dursley * Viktor Krum * Hagrid * Scabbers * Hedwig * Argus Filch * Lord Voldemort * Minerva McGonagall * Nearly Headless Nick * Ginny Weasley * Professor Quirrell * Vernon Dursley * Petunia Dursley * Marjorie Dursley * Fang * Tom Riddle * Severus Snape * Bloody Baron * The Basilisk * Firenze * Fawkes * Norbert * Gilderoy Lockhart * Albus Dumbledore [[Night At The Museum|'Night At The Museum']] * Larry Daley * Nick Daley * Erica Daley * Cecil Fredericks * Jedediah * Octavius * Teddy Roosevelt * Laaa * Sacagawea * Dexter * Attila The Hun * Rexy * Ahkmenrah * Gus * Reginald * Rebecca Hutman * Moose * The Egyptian Tablet * Ostrich * Sir Lancelot Ice Age * Sid * Zeke * Crash and Eddie * Fast Tony * Stu * Granny * Diego * Roshan * Dab * The Lone Gunslinger * Manny * Scrat * Ellie * Captain Gutt * Soto * Oscar * Scratte * Buck * Shira * Momma * Egbert * Yoko * Peaches * Flynn * Shelly * Rudy The Wizard Of Oz * Dorothy * Uncle Henry * Aunt Em * Miss Gulch * Professor Marvel * Doorman * Cowardly Lion * Toto * Scarecrow * Tin Woodman * Wicked Witch of The West * Glinda * Ruby Slipper * Zeke * Hunk * Hickory * Lollipop Guild * Munchkin Coroner * Munchkin Mayor Category:Despicable Me Category:Harry Potter Category:Night At The Museum Category:Ice Age Category:The Wizard Of Oz Category:Updates Category:Version 1.0